Girl Scouts and Motorcyclers
by Mad Cow
Summary: I don't think this is what they meant when they said Girl Scouts takes you places (*In response to Arcadia's challenge*)


_This is in response to the challenge on the IaHB message board (http://pub41.ezboard.com/binaheartbeat)__. I know, I know, it was supposed to be about actors, but I felt like doing a character instead.  
I apologize immensely to Darkchilde for stealing Sami from Caitie's Home Life SUCKS! I don't own Jamie, Alliance Atlantis does (Oh, Mr. Santa...), nor do I own my dad, my sister, _Heaven and Earth_ (I will someday, hopefully!!), Girl Scouts, Yosemite Sam, or a Hell's Angel. I guess all I own is me and my Polaroid camera...kinda sucks, if you ask me._  
_Oh! And I updated my IaHB website, make.it.stop(http://www.geocities.com/m_i_s_inderstood/miswelcome.html) , over Thanksgiving, so please go visit! Lots of new stuff coming soon over Christmas vacation too, so keep visiting!_  
  
Mad Cow, who was under the alias of "Samantha" for the evening, looked around, bored. There was only so much 50's music one could take in an evening, and two was pushing it. Unfortunately, it was going to be one, long, 50's themed night.  
The Irate Bovine pushed a lock of dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes, raised the camera, and instructed her subjects, a little Girl Scout and her father seated on a motorcycle, to "Say cheese!"  
"Cheese!" The little girl cried, revealing her missing front teeth. The Polaroid clicked and the picture slid out. Maddy put on her best smile, and handed the man the picture. "If you'll go over to that table, those girls can put your picture in a nice frame." The man thanked her, and she let the stage face drop.  
It was madness that made her volunteer to take pictures at the annual Girl Scout's Father/Daughter dance. After all, if she was sane she would have never agreed to stand around all night taking pictures of little girls in Happy Days-esque skirts with their fathers all decked out in leather, trying to look cool despite the comb-over, as they sat on a motorcycle volunteered for the evenings photo ops.  
A slightly graying man with a black Yosemite Sam mustache neared the bike. That same lock of hair fell in her eyes, so M.C. pushed it behind her ear as she said impatiently, "Dad, they haven't scratched your motorcycle."  
The man looked up. "Samantha, I built _Heaven and Earth_ from the ground up. She is a prize-winning antique 1957 Harley Sportster. We have to be careful with her. I also might add that she is your inheritance."  
Maddy turned her back on her father, rolled her eyes, and made mocking noises with her hands.  
Then, just out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the only teenage guy in attendance, wearing a leather jacket and really looking bad-ass, not mid-life crisis like the rest of the male population in the room.  
Maddy spun around quickly when she realized he was heading her way, and quickly ran her hands through her hair to make sure it didn't look trashy. "Dad!" She hissed. "Go away!"  
"What?" He asked.  
"Go dance with Jenny or something!"  
Maddy's little sister shrugged. "C'mon, Dad. This is boring anyway."   
The pair left, and Mad Cow was left alone with her Polaroid and the motorcycle. Then she groaned inwardly. What if he realized she was here because she was a Girl Scout. Normally she didn't care, but when she had a Hell's Angel look-alike moving towards her...  
"Hi," a bass voice said behind her. Mad Cow turned her head and smiled at the boy with the spiked black hair and matching eyes. "Is this where we get our picture taken?"  
She gulped, and nodded slowly. "Yeah." She paused awkwardly. "Eerm, aren't you a little young to have a kid?"  
He grinned. "Aren't you a little old to be a Girl Scout?"  
Damn. "Not...really. It looks good on a college application, and I get to go on free trips?" She said weakly.  
"And all the cookies you can eat," he followed up. He smiled again. "It's cool. And this is my little sister, not my daughter. Our father..." it was his turn to pause. "Couldn't be here," he said after a beat.  
The little girl smiled up at Mad Cow. "I'm Sami, and this is Jamie!"  
"I like your name," Mad Cow said with a lilt.  
Jamie ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, isn't that your name, too? You were that crazy chick with the weird songs at the fundraiser for the school's literary magazine, right?"  
"Yeah?" Oh, great. He knew her as the crazy chick with the weird songs. Some reputation.   
"Cool. That was some talent."  
Sami pulled on her brother's sleeve. "Jamie, let's take a picture on the motorcycle now!"  
He shrugged. "Sure. I don't know why you're so excited. I let you on mine all the time."  
"You have a motorcycle?" Mad Cow asked.  
"Yeah. Not as nice as this one, though. It's a 1957 Sportster, right?" Mad Cow nodded. "Whose is it?" He asked as they are climbing on.  
"It's mine," she replied. It was only a little white lie. It was going to be hers SOMEDAY.   
"Cool."  
"Say cheese!" Mad Cow snapped the picture, and directly following the first, she snapped a second. The brother and sister pairing didn't notice the second. She handed Jamie the first picture. "Give it to the girls at the table and they'll frame it," she told him.  
"Awesome. See you at school."  
"Yeah."  
When he had is back turned, Mad Cow slipped the second picture into her pocket. This was one she wouldn't throw away for a long time... 


End file.
